Mixing Up Worlds
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: What happens when a 4th unforgivable curse is found by none other then Voldemort. He decides too “Time warp” the people he hates the most. Post HBP – seventh year
1. Timeforwors

**Mixing up worlds**

Summary: What happens when a 4th unforgivable curse is found by none other then Voldemort. He decides too "Time warp" the people he hates the most. Post HBP – seventh year

-Chapter one – "_Timeforwors_"-

Inside Hogwarts grounds, a man (we should all know) by the name; Voldemort. Captured four students and smirking with pleasure. The teachers were else where, trying to keep the death eaters away from the students, they weren't going to fail without a fight. No one had saw Voldemort capture the four students neither the less brought them outside the castle in bounds, all of them had seen him before, but they had never suspected that he would come into Hogwarts especially with Dumbledore here, the four looked up at him with pure disgust as he went around he kicked one which didn't recoil, only because it couldn't if it could it would of properly had screamed, as water streamed down its checks he spoke

"I've always wanted to try this spell, now I've got you all here I can," His voice said to the four in a full body bind as he was pointing his wand to them

"_Timeforwors._"

The four watched as everything went in a blur. None of them could find their voices. They saw nothing; everything was going too fast for them too see anything. As the body bind came off them they were able to stand but they wished they hadn't.

---

They landed in a heap. They all got up and looked around trying to figure out where they were and most importantly what year they were in. One started to jump around on the spot, holding her arm. (She was the one Voldemort kicked)

"Are you okay?" one said as the one it was speaking to shook its head then started to tremble and shake as is she had energy in her (which of course she didn't)

"Oh, not, not, good, we're, going, to, be, in, so, much, trouble!" She said each word as she jumped up or down

"Calm down, Evans-"

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down, Potter? We're in a deferent age!" Lily said to James while rubbing her arm as Sirius and Remus stared at them. Sirius went over the window

"Well, I can say we're in Hogwarts-"

"And that's meant to be calming?" Lily screamed at him

"Where are we?" Remus said looking around

"I said we were in Hogwarts-"

"That's not what I meant, Padfoot, Where _in_ Hogwarts are we?"

"Well, that's kind-a stupid look around; we're obviously in Gryffindor tower." James said

"Okay that's sorted. What year, Mister wise guy?" Lily asked them Sirius peered out of the window again

"The Whomping Willow looks old," Sirius said

"Very good Black! You know how far into time we've travelled." Lily said sarcastically and Sirius gave her a sarcastic bow in return. Remus went over to the notice bored looking for a time and date. As he did this Lily sighed

"Well if we haven't gone too far into time shouldn't we still be here?" Lily asked

"Yeah, but I'm guessing we're not going to be in Hogwarts." Remus said

"What? Why?"

"Well, according to this we've come into the future about twenty seven years." Lily, James and Sirius felt their mouths drop and hit the floor. Lily went over to Remus to see if it was right

"Oh, my."

'Then who can help us?" Sirius came away from the window

"More importantly where is everyone?" James added

"No: more importantly what if someone comes in here?" Lily whimpered

"I have my invisibility cloak." James said

"Like that's going to cover us all?" Lily asked while James shrugged

"Well I guess we are going to have to find out because someone's coming!" Remus said James fumbled with the cloak as he pulled it over everyone the portrait swinged open

"Will you two stop badgering?"

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all looked towards the voice they saw, as much too all their surprise what seemed to be a mini James and two others

"Fine, let's just get our homework done," one girl with brown hair said

"But it's not due until Thursday!" one boy with red hair said

James and Sirius beamed at the kid Lily on the other hand scolded and Remus looked tired and confused.

"Suit yourself; I'm not going to do it for you if you leave it too late." The girl said while she got out her homework

"You okay, Harry?" One boy said the other; he just nodded and looked straight into the fire.

After awhile the girl looked up from the homework she looked over to the boys who were both looking into the fire, she sighed and put her half finished homework away. By the looks on the boys faces they had a lot on their minds apparently so did the girl. One of them slid of the chair and was now sitting on the floor with his head resting on the seat and looking up to the ceiling. He heard something and his head shot over to where the noise was coming from but apparently seeing nothing

"You okay, Harry?" The boy said for a second time

"I just heard something, that's all." He replied

"What did it sound like?"

"Someone,"

James looked at Lily – the one who made the noise. Sirius and Remus were also looking at her waiting for an answer into why she made the noise.

"Maybe it was an owl."

"I don't think owl's can sound like people, Ron." One said as the other shrugged.

"I think the years are getting to us." Ron said after awhile Hermione looking at him with daggers coming out of her eyes the other just looked into the fire with a pain expression. Ron realized what he said

"Sorry," he said and the other shrugged no one talked for the longest time.

--

Hermione fell asleep

"Do you reckon we should wake her up, Harry?"

"If we do she'll yell at us if we don't she'll yell at us, anyway."

"True."

"But since you said it you can wake her up." Harry said getting up and Ron's face turned sour. Harry walked over to where James and co where as Ron went to wake Hermione up, Harry but his hands over his ears, waiting for something. That something was Hermione yelling. Harry was over come by laughter.

James looked at him and noticed he wasn't the same as him. He nudged Lily who was watching Hermione yell at Ron who was also covering his ears too. James pointed to Harry Lily saw James in him but something else too. James stared at his eyes; he had seen them before He looked over to Lily then back to Harry and now he was smiling. Lily spotted the same thing but she didn't smile.

As Hermione stopped yelling and calmed down she started to laugh everyone in the room looked at her if she was crazy. Hermione pointed to Ron's face and kept laughing Harry walked over to them both but didn't see anything on Ron's face that was their too laugh at – besides an expression. But it wasn't worth laughing at. Harry looked at Ron then back to Hermione who was holding her side each time he looked at them in turn his confusion grew more. Harry shrugged and took his place as he sat down

"What time is it?" he asked as Hermione stoped laughing

"Um, twelve." Hermione said slapping her forehead

"At least it's Saturday"

"And that's supposed to be calming?" Harry asked.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all had their mouths open, hearing that saying before. The marauders rounded on Lily, who shrugged, not knowing what to do, or say to that

"Well, no." Ron said as Harry rolled his eyes

"I'm going to do my homework in my dorm," Hermione said quickly as she picked up her bag and bounded up to the girls dorms

"I'll never understand her." Ron said Harry smiled as Ron sat down he seemed bored.

Sirius and James watched in confusion and wondering why they weren't planning pranks, like they do when they get bored, or at least go find something to do, but nope they just stay here and do nothing.

"Can't we do something?" Ron said which sounding like a plea

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Ron said Harry got up and walked around the room once or twice something happened in his head because when he came around he kicked the fire place.

No one in the room understood if that kick was out of anger or being frustrated

"You know I think your right – the years are getting to us."

"Yeah,"

"I mean c'mon how are we meant to know what's going on outside when we're in the castle?" Harry said kicking the fire place again, Ron became confused

"Is there anything going on outside?"

"Their's always going to be something happening outside."

"But Voldemort's gone though isn't he?" Ron said as Harry sat down again nodding

"But it doesn't mean he's staying that way, and that doesn't mean his death eaters are gone just because he is." Harry said as an odd silence came over them.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus all wondered how he could know all the stuff he did.

The portrait swinged open and McGonagall walked in, everyone in the room watched her

James looked at her, in an awkward way; she was way older then when he'd seen her last

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, where's Miss. Granger?"

James' mouth dropped until Lily put her hand under his jaw and forced it to close  
"She went up to her room, professor." Harry said

"Right, stay here, I'll get her-" McGonagall said and with that she went up the staircase to the girls rooms. Ron gave Harry a confused look which Harry returned and shrugged. McGonagall returned with Hermione who was confused and looked at the boys for an answer, which she plainly didn't get

"Dumbledore wants to speak with you," McGonagall tried to keep the squeak out of her voice but failed at this Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged glances as McGonagall walked over to the portrait and the trio walked over to her as James and co ran to keep up.

(A/n: This is the first posted Harry Potter fanfic I've posted up here, be nice please... and Review... Thank you!)


	2. Identities go for a walk

-Chapter two –Identities go for a walk-

-

_Dedication to; Karma-k2, for being the first to review._

-

They kept their silence while walking until;

"Why does Dumbledore want to see us, professor?"

"He wouldn't tell me why all he said was "I need to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione" When I told him the time," McGonagall said as she came in front of headmistress office (but of cause James and co thought it was the headmasters office)

"Griffin shoes," McGonagall said everyone looked at her.

James felt like laughing, Lily, Sirius and Remus didn't know what to do

"Half the stuff wont budge we've tried all kinds of spells, and Dumbledore doesn't help, he just sits their smiling," McGonagall informed them as the door to the headmistress was opening

At this James, Lily, Remus and Sirius became very confused. What were they talking about?

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore wants to see us; we haven't done anything wrong have we?" Hermione said as they walked in McGonagall didn't say anything all she did was nod towards a portrait of Dumbledore who was smiling

"Nice to see you all again," He said

James and co stared at the portrait in disbelief

"Err, nice to see you too?" Harry said

"How long have you been back?"

"A couple of days, I was bombarded by my friends and everyone when I came back though." Harry replied as Ron and Hermione grinned as Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye and was looking straight and James.

It struck James that Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks – he was in big trouble

Harry followed Dumbledore's gaze, to Harry he was gazing at nothing

"Um, sir?" Hermione said seeing that he was looking at nothing suddenly McGonagall covered her mouth and gasped, everyone looked at her

"Is that what you wanted to see them for? That- that-" McGonagall seemed unable to finish her sentence

"Yes Minerva, Would you kindly go get Remus."

James looked at Remus he was about to say something when James covered his mouth

McGonagall nodded and walked out.

Dumbledore smiled at James which confused Harry

"Ever heard of a spell called _Timeforwors _anyone of you?" Dumbledore asked

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus silently growled

"I've heard of it…." Hermione said in a whisper both boys looked at her Ron muttered something which sounded like; "You would," as Dumbledore smiled

"Go on,"

"It is the ancient curse – it can speed up time better then the time turner does. But the spell is uncontrollable it is very hard to undo it." Hermione stared as Dumbledore nodded towards James

"Are you saying…?" Hermione said as Dumbledore smiled. No one talked for awhile Dumbledore kept his eyes on James, Lily, Sirius and Remus as if he was trying to tell them something which they fondly got but didn't want to do it

"Come on now, they won't bite," Dumbledore said joyously to James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, he sounded as if he wanted to laugh, they, all stared at the portrait if it was crazy. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Dumbledore with confusion

"You sure?" Lily asked everyone rounded on her and she gave them daggers and Dumbledore smiled in a 'yes'

Lily walked out from under the invisibility cloak and she pulled it with her

"Nice one Evans," Sirius growled to Lily. Remus stood out from the others Sirius and James were both looking at Lily, James folded his arms his eyes glaring into Lily's, with distaste, which Lily returned only the look was harder and sterner.

Harry, Hermione, Ron all looked at them with their mouths open. Harry looked at his mother, to his father, then to Dumbledore, then back again. James and Sirius looked like they were going to murder Lily all she did was cross her arms and said quietly "pay back." both Remus and Dumbledore looked like laughing.

"How old are you guys?"

"Who, us?"

"Yeah, you,"

"We're 17, you."

"Same."

"I think you should move Minerva is coming back," Dumbledore said they all nodded and moved aside as the door opened McGonagall and Remus came in. Remus didn't have to ask why it was right in front of him. James looked at one Remus to the other. Remus looked at James, Lily and Sirius with an expression which was close to Harry's.

They were all confused into why they were looking at them in this way, but of course, Remus, and Lily clicked. James and Sirius still hadn't figured it out

"Why is he the only one here? What about us?" Sirius said

"He is the only one. Black didn't it get through your thick skull?" Lily said

"Why do you have to be the smart one, Evans?" Sirius said full of mock sulk Lily looked as if she wanted to smack him over the head. James who happened to be in-between them noticed the look in Lily's eyes and stepped backwards a few steps

"Why'd you do that Prongs?" Sirius asked James, James sighed and took of his glasses and wiped them on his shirt then put them back on and said "Padfoot, you didn't notice Evans look. I simply don't want to be hit by Evans again, that hurt, I might be stupid but I'm not _that_ stupid." James said. Lily scolded and Sirius laughed Remus shook his head. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, McGonagall and Dumbledore stayed quiet, not knowing what to say or do.

---

Harry, looked at them all they clearly hated each other he didn't seem how two people like the ones standing in front of him could be his parents

"Would someone tell me why I don't remember this?"

"That's typical, you properly had your memories erased, that would be the logical thing to do," Hermione said everyone looked at her James looked from her to Lily clearly confused.

Something then happened, nothing no one could see. Remus started counting under his breath

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7...-"

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know what was going to happen once he reached ten but they readied them selves

"… 9… 10." After ten was said Lily looked murderous, Sirius was over become by laughter Remus, just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms waiting for them too finish, and James looked confused. From what they did this seemed to happen daily – no matter where they went

"Can I please hit him over the head, please?" Lily pointing to Sirius who was now not laughing

"Hey, why do I need to be hit over the head? _You're_ the one who needs to be hit over the head, with reality."

"Hey!" The portrait of Dumbledore called they all looked at him

"You were not sent here to fight, you were sent here to be sent back home, clear?" Dumbledore said

"But if you send them back….. They'll-" McGonagall yet again seemed to be unable to be able to finish her sentence, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily all looked confused. Harry looked as if he was going to collapse. Ron and Hermione were by themselves – not knowing what to do. McGonagall and Remus looked at Dumbledore - lost for words.

"Why can't you complete your lines without sliding?" Sirius asked Lily and James (for once) looked like they wanted to smack him over the head; Remus just rolled his eyes.

Anyone could see that Sirius was thinking, after awhile nothing happened no one spoke while Sirius and James thought, Lily and Remus both looked at them, Lily and a typical look on her face and Remus just a sad one. Sirius' eyes grew sad the same time James did the same

"We're dead aren't we?" James said in a whisper

"Is that why moony is here? He's the last marauder left?"

"No," Harry said before Remus, he did a sort of sad smile towards him

"Theirs two left,"

"Why isn't he here?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus all their eyes turned black at that

"He's a traitor, He sold you out, he is the reason you're dead." Harry said everyone strained their ears to hear him he was that low

"Wormtail?" Harry nodded looking at the floor their shocked looks turned to confused

"Okay, Okay, let me get this straight…." Lily started but didn't finish already knowing the answer that was going to be given to her once she said it

"Okay, if we're dead, how come your still here?" she asked Harry's expression became close to being under a lot of pressure

"You sort of gave your life for me…." Harry said then he turned to James, this surprised him

"Considering that you were already going to die, you tried to give… her-" At this Harry turned to Lily, in which blinked

"-A chance to get away from him with me, you properly knew that you were already going to die, because of who you were trying to hold off, you both defied him three times but on the forth…."

"So, we're dead, you were sent to my sister?" To this Harry nodded and Lily punched the floor and muttered something which made James turn to her although no one else heard what she said, it must have not been her because James looked at her in a weird way

"What about me, how did I die?" Sirius asked

"Your cousin-"

"Which one?" Sirius asked with darkness coming into his eyes, Harry had seen it worse then that (properly because he'd been in Azkaban for thirteen years)

"Bell-"

"I'm gonna kill her!" Sirius said loudly, Harry didn't even have to finish his sentence before Sirius knew who it was. No one said anything. Lily looked at him with a face of self pity. Remus raised an eye brow and James

"I think I would want to kill her if I knew she was gonna kill me." Lily now looked at James with a face which read; can I hit you now? This James read and grinned.

---

"So how are we going to get back?" Remus said this made everyone look at him, he shrugged

"Theirs a potion….."

"Theirs a potion now?" Harry asked, the marauders looked at him wondering why he was aloud to talk to Dumbledore in such way

"Theirs always been a potion, but it'll take time to make," At this Dumbledore looked at Lily, James, Sirius and Remus with pitiful eyes

"How long?"

"A week or two, possibly longer." Dumbledore responded Harry blinked a couple of times

"They'll have to have different names…. And you have to act differently as well, and look different." Dumbledore said, Sirius rolled his eyes

"Yes, Sirius, that means you too,"

"Why am I here?" Remus asked

"I just thought you might like to see your friends again," Dumbledore said softly, Remus smiled gratefully

"You know what to do, Minerva." Dumbledore said and Minerva nodded

"Lily-"   
Lily steeped forward Minerva tapped her wand on Lily's head. Lily's bright red hair became black; her emerald green eyes became a chocolate colour. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged

"Lily, your name from now is: Tiffin Lochinvar." James raised an eye brow and once again Lily…. Tiffin shrugged

"James-"

He stepped forward Minerva tapped her wand on his head, his hair became a lighter colour of black (so now it didn't shine blue in the light); his hazel coloured eyes turned blue

"James, your name from now is: John Grazin," James, (now John) looked like laughing

"Sirius-"

He stepped forward and Minerva tapped him on the head, (and in which he gladly said "ow!") his hair became a dark brown, short and scruffy, his eyes became a light brown

"Sirius, your name from now is: Steven Brown,"

"Aw, man, now everyone is going to call me 'Stevie'!" He said Harry's eye brow raised, Ron looked close to laughing, Hermione shook her head, John raised both of his eye brows, Tiffin shook her head, and Remus did the same as Tiffin

"Remus-" (both of them nearly went forward, this made John grin)

Remus stepped forward and Minerva tapped him over the head, his blue eyes turned hazel green; His brown sandy hair turned to a brownie colour

"Remus, your name from now on is; Andy Greg." At this, Andy had to stifle a laugh

"You'll all be in Gryffindor, no doubt, so theirs no point in putting the hat on you,"

"Aw! I want to be a little kid again," Everyone looked at him

"You are a kid, Bl- Brown," Tiffin said

"Where'd you get the names from anyways?" Harry asked Minerva and Dumbledore shrugged

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back," Remus said

"Bye, Remus!" Harry said, this made everyone look at him. With one last glance at John, Steven, and Tiffin, Remus left

"Now what?"

"You lot go to bed, Night!" Dumbledore said getting up of the chair he was sitting on and leaving the portrait he was in, McGonagall stood up and went left into a small library.

"Where's he going?"

"Properly to Grimmauld Place," (A/n: Forgive me I've forgotten how to spell the place)

"Why is he going their?"

"To check on the Order. C'mon, we better get back before McGonagall kicks us." Harry said. Harry went over to the door

"Mr. Potter," Both Harry and John turned around, Steven laughed

"Hmm?"

"We'll introduce them at dinner, just remember, if anyone asked you, Tiffin, Steven, John and Andy come from sky-worth Magic school, only staying for several weeks." McGonagall said at this Harry nodded and went out of the office.

(A/n: Weeeeeell? Was it good? I got this chapter faster then I'd thought... Meh, I'm sure you don't care, just review and I'll be happy!)


	3. Answers? Nope!

-Chapter Three – Answers? Nope!-

-

_Dedication to; Karma-k2 & shannon246, for being the first to review. _

-

Once they all returned to the Gryffindor tower it was dinner, so then they all had to go out of the tower all the way down to the Great Hall, John stopped dead (no pun indeed), he was staring at something on the wall Tiffin looked at him

"What _are_ you looking at?" Tiffin said while walking over to him, everyone else followed John pointed at something, Steven, who was behind him started to laugh, he actually fell down. Andy just smiled

"What are you guys looking at?" Ron asked, not seeing what they were carrying on about

"It's just a mark I left in fourth year," Tiffin said

"Wasn't it in fifth year when you tried to hex me?"

"No-" Tiffin shook her head. "It was fourth year, I was trying to hex you, you jumped out the way and Wormtail got hit instead," Tiffin said, Harry felt like laughing, the fact that his mother hit Wormtail

"This school never changed, let that mark stay their forever!"

This made everyone laugh

"I don't get it, how did the mark get here?"

"I landed here, when I jumped out the way, and let me tell you, these things are solid,"

"You idiot," Tiffin said and with she started to walk again.

No one talked, not even when McGonagall announced them all, they just stood up then sat back down. No one knew why they didn't talk (besides Ron, Harry and Hermione), maybe they were hungry, (everyone only thought this is because Steven was eating it down as if their was no tomorrow for him, No pun intended) or that they were tired (everyone only thought this because Tiffin was yawning). They all looked frightened when McGonagall asked to speak with Harry, alone.

"Yes, professor?"

"You cannot tell anyone, about the new comer's identities, understood?"

"Yes, can I tell Ginny?"

"Fine."

McGonagall let Harry go back into the hall; they all smiled at him but didn't say anything.

---

* * *

---

They went back to Gryffindor tower, besides the marauders, Tiffin, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione everyone else went to bed, the ones who didn't stayed in the common room. Harry told Ginny about John, Steven, Andy and Tiffin, she took it really well, but everyone could see the shock in he eyes after being told.

"How can he be so calm about this?" Tiffin asked Ginny

"Oh, believe me, he's only acting calm, but on the side we rarely see, he's properly breaking down," Ginny said, Tiffin became confused

"How do you know this?" Tiffin asked and Ginny smiled

"I've only seen that side several times, all when one of his closest people died, or nearly died," Ginny replied

"He doesn't look like he's breaking down,"

"No…. How many times has he-? Oh, you wouldn't know. Hey! Harry!" Ginny called Harry turned to her he was at the table, trying to do his homework, it was pretty hard for him because he had John and Steven on each side of him, Andy was on the couch, he looked paler then usual, Hermione and Ron where by the window

"What?" He called back

"How many times have you faced Voldemort?" Ginny asked him; Harry raised his eye brow, then got up and came over then sat back down next to Ginny

"Well, once when I was a baby, in first year, second year-" At this Ginny grinned "in fourth year, fifth year, and seventh year. Um, that's six times?" Harry said Tiffin's mouth dropped

"Gee, I've only faced him twice, I couldn't do it for six," Tiffin said looking over to John, Steven and Andy

"They've been with me through and through you know? Even though I am mean to them they still stick to me like clue." Tiffin added sadly Harry smiled sadly, Ginny didn't know what to do

"I'm going to bed, night." A voice came over everyone; they all looked to where it came from. Hermione was wishing night, most people waved at her; Hermione was the first out of the people still awake to go to bed then followed by Ron sometime later. Andy, Steven and John all came over to Ginny, Tiffin and Harry

"No offence but I'm just curious, Your Weasley aren't you?" Steven said to Ginny, who nodded and mumbled which sounded like "no offence taken"

"She's in sixth year, Ron's sister." Harry tipped in

"No offence on this either, but since we're gonna be here for awhile mind cluing us in?" John asked Harry smiled slightly

"What do you want to be 'clued in' on?" they were all going to speak at once, but Steven held up his hand

"Ladies first," he said grinning, Ginny coughed under her breath, Harry looked at him apparently thought he didn't hear him right, Tiffin grinned, John shrugged and Andy yawned

"Aw, poor Moony is tired!" Steven said and John whacked him slightly over the head

"You would," Andy said darkly, John put one of his hands to his forehead, Tiffin looked between the three, Harry and Ginny didn't know what to do

"Okay, whatever, you guys are doing, do it later. I want to know how Dumbledore is dead," Tiffin said the boys stopped doing whatever they were doing, the fact that Ginny looked to Harry didn't help the question Harry looked like he was under strain, pressure,

"I have one word for it," They were all listening

"I'm not going to go into details, or anything just the word that's it," they all nodded

"Snivellus," the marauders mouths fell, Tiffin's as well

"Okay, first thing when I get home remind me to kill him," Steven said

"Wow that brings your total of killings to… Three?" Tiffin asked Steven looked confused

"Okay, you said you were going to kill, your cousin, Bella, Wormtail and now Snivellus, that's three, Brown,"

"Okay, okay, Eva-, Theirs no way I'm calling you 'Lochinvar' you win,"

"Oh, please don't do that, then you'll be put in Azkaban all over a-" Harry put a hand over Ginny's mouth and from what he could hear she muffled a sorry

"Whoa, say that again?" Steven asked, both Ginny and Harry put their heads to the nearest table

"Wormtail's fault, he said you betrayed them…. He blew up the street, cut his finger off, and speed down with the other rats like a coward he is, you were convicted and taken to Azkaban, for thirteen years, till you saw him on Ron's shoulder, you escaped by turning into a dog, found your way to Hogwarts as a stray, lived in the forest till you found him." Harry said this fast, his voice was muffled because he had his head on the table. Andy's head lifted up in shock, Steven and John had their mouths open

"You- you, what?" Andy stumbled, but sounded like a yelp, Harry lifted his head and smiled

"You got the nick name "Padfoot" because you're a dog. You go the nick name "Prongs" because you're a stag. Wormtail got the nick name "Wormtail" because he's a rat/coward. You got the nick name "Moony" because you're a werewolf." They all looked at him in outer amassment

"How, how do you know this?"

"When I was in third year, you were a teacher-" At this Andy goggled "you didn't even notice Wormtail, I some how got the map, which showed Peter on it, by then I was, well, not told, overheard that the mass murderer was my godfather, I didn't take it well, and that "supposedly" killed my parents, nope I didn't take it well at all-"

"Wait, wait, back up say that again?" Steven said

"Oops,"

"Say it again, please?" Tiffin said

"Oh, geez, you've done it now Harry, good luck,"

"Good luck? The world isn't made up of good luck!"

Everyone looked at him weirdly

"Anyway," Ginny said shrugging

"This is hard to explain, I don't know it all, Remus would know-" At this Andy's head shot up with an eye-questioning look which said; I do?

"Not you, the older one,"

"What time is it?" Before anyone could answer John jumped in

"I still have one question, once this one is done I'll go to bed," Steven, Andy and Tiffin had an eye brow raised

"Shot."

"What does Godric's Hollow look like now?" John asked, Harry remained quiet Ginny was also looking at him, Harry swallowed and said "ruins," he said slowly in a mere whisper

"How long has it been like that?"

"Seventeen years," Harry answered in the lowest voice, everyone strained to hear him. John looked like he was in his own little world, even when Tiffin waved her hand over his eyes he continued to stare at the table

"Anyone know how to get him out of that?" Tiffin asked pointed her thumb over her shoulder, towards John. Steven grinned. That always meant something, bad, he signalled everyone to get back with his hand, Tiffin went behind a sofa, Andy got something and retreated to the stairs, Harry and Ginny though the same not knowing what was going to happen, but it was going to be big.

Steven put his hands over his mouth like one of those big red things that make sound, sound bigger then it really is, Steven made a howling noise and jumped back, John apparently heard the noise, jumped backwards and pulled out his wand, but to discover Steven laughing

"Do not ever do that again!" John said as he put his wand back

"Okay, now I know where Harry gets his quickness from." Ginny said, Harry grinned, Tiffin came out from behind the sofa

"Well if that sounded more like Andy, that would have made me do more then what I just did then," Steven grinned

"You should not have said that now he well sound more like him!"

"Oh yeah, woops,"

"Woops, Woops, that's all you can say?" Tiffin yelled

"Well yeah, what else am I meant to say?"

"A lot more then you just did!"

"Okay then!"

"Both of you Shut Up!"

"Fine!" They both said at the same time. They both sat on the sofa at the same time

"That's not good," Steven whispered

"Block your ears! In about twenty seconds,"

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20….

Yeah, nothing happened all that did happen was Tiffin grinned evilly and Andy, Steven and John sighed….. Out of relief.

---

(A/n: Okay any comments on this? Review please!)

-0-


	4. Full Moon

-Chapter four – Full moon-

A lot of rumours went over the school, about the new comers, as they new comers went around the school they tried not to look familiar to it, Harry still got the questions of 'how did you defeat him?' which they all knew but they just wanted to hear it from him, the Marauders kept getting questions like; 'where are you from?', 'are you liking this school so far?' and 'where do you live?'

As everyone went around to their classes the teachers (apparently been told who they were) gave them no homework just gave them a sad smile (but of course everyone else got heaps) for once Hermione broke down, she wasn't getting any homework and she'd already finished the homework she got before they came, Andy, on the other hand looked the same way, for some reason so did the Marauders, Hermione clicked and went into tears, Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't have any clue into what was going on. Harry and Rom clicked when they were in astronomy; While Ginny was in Defence against the Darck Arts. Harry looked over to John and Tiffin they looked very uncomfortable, well everyone in the class looked uncomfortable; the teacher kept giving Andy weird looks when no one was looking at her.

**Knock. Knock. Knock!**

"Come in," a kid came in by the smallness, as well as being terrified he looked to be in first year, or second year

"Yes?"

"Headmistress would like to see-" at this he pulled a list out and read

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Andy Greg, Tiffin Lochinvar, John Grazin, Steven Brown." The boy said the teacher waved her hand dismissively; they all collected their stuff and walked out. The first year looked like a half-ling compared to the rest

"We need to get Ginny Weasley." The little voice squeaked

"Okay, let's go get her." Harry said, John looked at him then to Tiffin they both shrugged

"She's in defence against the dark arts." He said everyone groaned, knowing that that was far away from where they are

---

After awhile they reached the class that Ginny was in everyone but the boy stood away, the boy knocked on the door three times they could vividly hear a 'come in' the boy entered saying that the headmistress wanted Ginny soon after that they appeared, and the were on their way again, Ginny was the first to speak

"Does anyone know why McGonagall wants us?" Steven looked between Andy (who gave him a glare) and the first year

"She didn't say why she just gave me the list and told me to get the people on the list." The boy said, no one said anything to that

-

* * *

-

As they reached transfiguration the ball rang for lunch, they went into the class; the boy went off to the table which had his things on.

McGonagall's head lifted as they entered she smiled at them all, the little boy went out the room

"Andy…" McGonagall started, he looked up, as she got out of her chair.

"Follow me."

They followed her. And found themselves in front of the headmistress' office

"Griffin shoes,"

They went in the office; Andy twitched badly, Dumbledore – the portrait, smiled

"The potion to get you home, won't be ready till another couple of weeks-"

Now Andy shivered

"There is something you can take, Andy." McGonagall said, Hermione gasped

"Your talking about wolfs-bane, aren't you professor?" Harry asked, everyone but him, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall and Dumbledore looked confused

"The what?"

"The Wolfs-bane potion – it will allow Andy to keep his mind when he transforms,"

"Since when?" McGonagall smiled

"Couple of years back, but of course you can still keep him company; it'll just be easier for you too." Andy, John, Steven and Tiffin blinked

"Here-" McGonagall handed a goblet of something to Andy who looked confused

"Drink it,"

After Andy did he pulled a face of disgust

"Tastes bad, but I've had worse,"

"Sure you have," Steven whispered Tiffin glared at him

"Can it have sugar in it?"

"That makes it useless," Andy said something under his breath but no one caught what he said

"You can go now." The portrait of Dumbledore said making mostly everyone in the room jump, not realizing he was back.

They all went out of the office, silent all the way to the Great Hall, considering it was lunch time. They all become very quiet, it wasn't like them to be happy one minute then gone very quiet the next. Dinner finished early that day, everyone was ordered to their common room.

-

* * *

- 

But of course, the Marauders being Marauders weren't. Although Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Tiffin were in the common room they knew what they were doing, they worried of course. They were the only ones in the common room everyone else was in bed or outside trying to take care of a werewolf, considering it was a Saturday tomorrow, they all stayed up waiting for them to return, which would be around dawn, but they really didn't care. Ron being Ron fell asleep around twelve; Hermione tried to prod him awake but failed. Tiffin was upside down on the couch staring into the fire every now and then checking her watch. Harry sat their trying to keep him self awake. Hermione just fretted about the others. The fire went out. And Tiffin fell on the floor out of… Surprise? They all looked at her even Ron awoke; she just shrugged and rubbed her head. The room got increasingly cold, considering Christmas was a week away. Tiffin pulled out her wand, pointed it in the direction of the fire and muttered something. The room warmed up fast. Hermione stared at her, wondering what spell she used, Harry was just too tired to take any notice. Ron just went back to dreamland and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Tiffin looked at her watch again, it was around five, and she looked out the window and saw colour. Tiffin jumped up

"What?" Harry said for the first time all that evening (he hadn't said anything since the meeting with McGonagall)

"The suns up!" To that no one said anything, Ron snored. Tiffin raised her eye brow at him

"Can someone wake him up? He is getting annoying." Tiffin asked. Harry grinned

"Oh no," Tiffin muttered

"What?" Hermione asked

"I don't know Harry that well but I know John well!"

"Are you going to get mad with me too?"

"Huh?"

"You hate John, so you gonna hate me?"

"No, you aren't as arrogant as him." Tiffin said while smiling

"Oh, okay then, why did you say 'oh no'?" Harry asked Tiffin sighed and shook her head, then sat down rubbing under neither her eyes

"It's a pain isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Knowing…"

"Oh that, well I guess it is a pain to know, that… Your future isn't what you planned it to be."

"What did you image it to be like?"

"Well, I can tell you, it wasn't with John I can tell you that much!" Tiffin said Harry smiled, Ron snored loudly, and Tiffin looked over to him with a look on her face

"Now, someone please wake him, before I wake him!"

"What would you do to wake him up?" Harry asked Tiffin looked at him. Then she got up

"I would do this-" She said this while pulling out her wand. Harry and Hermione stared at Tiffin

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked Tiffin

"Don't worry it wont hurt him, if that what you are asking."

"Oh,"

Tiffin did something with her wand it must have been a non verbal spell because she said nothing. Ron woke up as if the earth beneath him was on crumbling; he got up in a flash. Tiffin started to crack up laughing; she even fell on the floor. They all stared at her

"What did you do?" Harry asked her

"He- should- be- able… to- tell… You…" Tiffin said through giggles. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. He blinked a couple of times as if the sun dawning behind him did something, his eyes grew wide

"That was you?" Ron nearly screamed. By now Tiffin had stopped laughing and nodded, Ron blinked again (while this was going on Harry and Hermione watched this like a tennis match)

"What happened Ron?"

"I heard voices in my head! Then their was a flash of colour, then their was a big noise, I woke up," Ron said, while Tiffin smiled

"What did you do to him?"

"I woke him up!"

"That's not what I meant, what spell did you use?"

"Oh it's a non verbal spell called magnus."

"Never heard of it,"

"Even though you may not have heard of it before it still is something." Tiffin said. No one said anything else.

-

* * *

- 

The portrait leading from the hallway opened and closed but no one was there, but everyone rolled their eyes knowing who it was

"Ya know, we don't need to know your names to know your there." Tiffin called

"Aw, man! What're you guys doing up?" John said while taking off his Invisibility cloak, Steven helped Andy to the sofa which Tiffin jumped up from

"We decided to wait for you guys so come back, isn't so hard to SEE that, unless your glasses aren't fixed on right."

"Aw, that hurt,"

"Well, then… Don't ask stupid questions."

"Don't fight…"

"…Sorry…" They both said looking at the floor.

-

(A/n: Poor Andy... Lol, next chapter is going to be full of fun! Well... Review and see!)

-


	5. Christmas at the Black House

**_Chapter five - Christmas at the Black house_**

****-

_Dedicated to; Everyone who knows about this story and has reviewed, faved and put it to the alert list._**_  
_**

_-_****

-A/n: This chapter is kind-a long, so don't fall asleep on me, please, that wouldn't be good!-

They all went up to the headmistress' office (the Marauders still couldn't take in Dumbledore was dead)

They waited for one of them to come into the room, after awhile they both did, at the same time

"Well I can say the potion isn't ready, it'll be ready after the holidays…. So, you four will have to go somewhere, or stay here - one of the two."

"Minerva, I am sure they will be safe at the house, although Sirius will not like it."

"What? Why won't I like it?"

"Are you telling me they are coming on the train with us?"

"Yes,"

"Wait! Where are we going!?"

"Your house-"

"No, nu-huh, nope, not going!" Sirius said folding his arms, looking sideways with a gleam in his eyes no one could place

"C'mon! One thing you will be able to do,"

"Ooh! What's that?" Harry heard the sarcasm in his voice

"You'll be able to shout at your mother,"

"Like I wasn't able to shout at her before…"

"No, this time, she's a portrait." Sirius's eyes lit up with an evil gleam

"Do we have to call each other the names you've given us or can we call ourselves, ourselves?"

"You can call each other whatever you like." Minerva said

"Well we go back to what we looked like before?"

"Once you're in the house yes."

o O

* * *

O o 

They all got out of the train heading for the wall

"Well I can say nothing has changed!" James said as they got to the wall

"Wait, is that a good thing?" Harry asked. Sirius still hadn't said anything since the convocation in the office James shrugged and they all went through

What they meet was a ground waiting for them– mostly all the Wesley's, Remus, Tonks (who had bubble pink hair)

"Who are you?" Mrs Wesley asked, Remus tried not to smile

"Oh, do you mean the names McGonagall gave us or our true names?" Lily asked Molly became confused, Lily sighed. James grinned and randomly said out of the blue

"Ha-ha, you're married to me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" They both said Sirius grinned

"Ha, got told by your son!"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"…Yes, Evans."

"Wait, what?" Tonks said confusedly they were all confused besides the seventeen year olds and Remus (who was still trying not to smile)

"Okay, can we go-? I really don't like the stares." Lily said looking around her most people were looking at them. But apparently this went awe, as everyone but Remus (and the seventeen year olds) was in awe. Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot, Ron scratched the back of his neck, Harry had his eyes on the ground, Lily was looking around herself, James looked at everyone with a sign of boredom, Sirius looked bored, Remus', Ginny tried not to laugh, Tonks, Mr & Mrs Weasley looked confused

"I do not believe what I'm hearing…." Tonks said

"Well of course you wouldn't, you haven't been told yet." Remus said Tonks blinked and looked from one Remus to the other

"Hey! Stop poking me! Or I'll poke you with something harder!" Everyone turned around to see James poking Lily in the shoulder grinning. Harry raised his eye brow James cleared his throat and stopped poking

"I got bored…." Remus rolled his eyes

"Well find away to entertain yourself! Besides poking me!!"

"Yes Evans!"

"Umm, I can't call you by your last name now! Ahh!"

"Poor Miss Evans!"

"Shut up."

"You have to call me by my first name-"

"Oh my God! Lily Evans calls James Potter by his first name?!" Sirius said, then, faked a collapse, and then he cracked up. Everyone blinked at him

"Well if Sirius Black wont shut up he'll find himself jinxed!" Lily said half sarcasm which no one heard besides Tonks and Harry. Sirius pulled a mock sulk face

"STOP!"

Everyone blinked and looked at the shouter

"Are you saying that your names are -?"

"Yes our names are what you think they are, Voldemort in our time placed us here! Lest it's good to know he's dead. But the spell he used doesn't work anymore."

"Bummer." Sirius said Lily turned to him, whatever look she gave him must have been scary

"Okay, okay Evans!" He said with a fake cower

"Okay, can we move now?" Harry asked they all looked at him and he shrugged

"Yes let us go to the house I hate,"

"Sounds like you."

-

* * *

- 

"Wow, it hasn't changed, besides it's gotten dirtier…"

They changed back to what they looked like before and everyone blinked. Besides Remus. Tonks got very confused as she looked at the two Remus' then she started to laugh, Remus looked at her in confusion the other just raised his eye brow

"Ahh! Can't see!" James said and Lily broke out into laughter Harry looked at them with his eye brow raised, Sirius did his bark laugh, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny, ran up the stairs.

They walked through most of the house till they heard screaming; Sirius stopped and turned to Harry

"I thought you said she was dead..?"

"She is; that's her portrait." Sirius said nothing he turned around and walked out, they all followed him, they curtains were apart

"Wow."

Sirius walked up to her she was still screaming

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!"

The portrait blinked at him then screeched

"YOU! SHAME MY FLESH!!"

"Oh shut up…. Evans!"

"W-what?"

"Scratch it."

"What? ….. Oh!" Lily came forwards as everyone else came into the room wondering why Mrs Black had stop screaming, she was looking at the seventeen year olds in…. Surprise?

Lily took out her wand and pointed at the painting at arms length

Nothing happened

"Hmm…. Ginny!" Lily said as Ginny came into the room, she now had a confused look on her face, well, so did everyone else. Lily lowered her wand and went over to Ginny whispered something. After awhile Ginny slowly nodded confusedly

"But won't the ministry recognise magic?"

"Nope," Lily said everyone but Lily, James, Sirius and both Remus' looked confused

"Okay, Gin ready?"

"Hope so."

They both held their wands at arms length nothing happened for a moment or two…. Then …

**CRASH**

The portrait of Mrs Black was on the floor in pieces with Sirius' mum in it. Everyone besides Lily blinked

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, Lily smiled and pocketed her wand and went over to Harry

"Ancient magic, its too old for the ministry to recognise," Lily knew he was in thought she knew that because she knew James, she knew she wasn't going to get him out of it, he deserved to be left in thought because she knew it was making sense to him one way or another. Ginny came forward

"Leave him,"

"But-"

"He'll come out of it when he wants to Ginny," Lily said Ginny nodded she didn't know why but she nodded anyway. Harry who heard none of this was looking at the floor he lifted his head to see his teenage mother was still looking at him with a kind smile

"That's how I was able to survive wasn't it?" Harry said in a whisper only Lily heard him she nodded sadly

"But you couldn't save yourself?"

"It doesn't work that way, even though I wish it did." She watched Harry's eyes more sadness swept into them

"Does Gin have it to?"

Yet again Lily nodded.

James watched this he knew how much Harry needed his parents, and they weren't their for him when he needed him most.

-00

* * *

00- 

Ginny, Hermione and Lily were all in a room

"Ginny?"

She didn't move

"Ginny."

Still didn't move

"Ginny!!"

Nothing

"GINNY."

She woke up as well as Hermione

"What?" Ginny and Hermione said groggily while rubbing their eyes

"Can you tell me something?"

"…Sure."

"What is it you want to know?"

"What happened each year at Hogwarts when Harry went their?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that!"

"Oh…"

"Well I wasn't their in Harry's first year so Hermione will tell you, I had only heard rumours, and rumours aren't to be trusted."

"Umm, okay."

"Yeah, well, have you heard of a thing called 'the Philosopher's Stone'?"

"Yeah, something about immortality, or something,"

"Voldemort wanted it, as we found out, we thought Snape wanted it."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because he tried to get passed Fluffy, and he hates Harry…."

"Why does he hate Harry?"

"He hates Harry because of James…"

Lily didn't say anything

"Harry said he hates him because James saved his life…. Or something,"

"Yeah, James did save him from Remus…."

"Anyways….. Harry was able to get the stone before Voldemort did, he nearly killed Harry, but thanks to you he barely made it out…. He spent some time in the hospital that's for sure, that was a tough year for him and it didn't get any better in his second, Ginny tell her, you should be able to." Hermione said and Ginny smiled

"Well the Chamber of Secrets was reopened, and everyone thought it was Harry, because he can speak Pareseltongue-"

Lily jumped out of bed

"He can what!?"

"Yeah, he can speak it though he doesn't go around advertising it…" Hermione said

Lily blinked

"If it makes you feel any better, he didn't know…."

"Know?"

"He didn't know he could speak it,"

"Oh…. Why can he speak it?"

"Haven't you noticed the scar on his forehead?"

"…No, was I meant to?"

"Wow, Harry will have a field day when he hears someone didn't see it!" Lily blinked

"It's a very bad curse-"

"He's cursed?"

"Sadly enough yeah,"

"Poor Harry,"

"Hmm, yeah it's a curse between him and Voldemort-"

"He suffers so much, why must he?"

"Hang on, haven't got their yet!"

"Okay,"

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, it didn't work, figures how he's alive today… He was left with a scar and Voldemort was let powerless, that scar has always told him if he's close to him, or he is gaining power…"

"That sounds bad but good,"

"Yeah, why he suffers so much you asked? Because he is the-boy-who-lived, simple as that,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, back to second year!"

"Okay, okay! Seeing as everyone thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin, even though he is in Gryffindor…. He found his way into the Chamber, only because I had been taken their by Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, their Harry fought the Basilisk – the creature living in the Chamber out to kill muggle-borns like Hermione, she got hit by it but was paralysed, Harry was able to defeat Tom aka Voldemort by his book, happy ever after for second year… Hermione you can tell her third year you did most of it anyway."

"Okay, in third year we had someone who said to be a mass-murderer, although he wasn't. Anyways, Harry found out that Sirius was a friend of his father, who betrayed him-"

"Sirius wouldn't do a thing like that!"

"Yeah, let me finish!"

"Okay!"

"He also found out that he was his Godfather, which taw him. When Harry met him, he naturally wanted to kill him, not till after a long talk about who was who and that he wasn't a murderer and Wormtail…. To show himself did Harry realise that he wasn't a mass-murderer – he was framed by Wormtail, but of course that night had to be full-moon and Remus was their, he had forgotten to take the potion because of what he saw happening on the map-"

"Map?"

"The Marauders Map, Harry has it somewhere…."

"They made a flipping map?"

"Yeah, they did, didn't you know?" Lily shook her head

"Ask Harry about it he'll know or James one of the two."

"Back to third year. The Dementors came for Sirius, I blanked out around then I asked Harry what had happened it was way to confusing. Which brings us to my old Time-turner, Dumbledore told us to speed time back three hours, we didn't get that at all, only till latter we got it…. Cut words short, Harry saved Sirius. And yay… Happy ending, for that year….. Fourth year… Gin do you want to tell her?"

"Sure, Okay in Harry's fourth year, the Triwizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts-"

"Let me guess Harry being James' son entered?'

"Umm… Harry didn't actually WANT to enter but some guy entered him for him, if you understand that…"

"Wow, that's a first,"

"Yeah, his year and under age and wasn't aloud to enter anyways…. So the first task was the go fight Dragons, from what I heard Harry only got past it because of James-"

"How do you work that out?"

"James can fly can he not?"

"Yeah, he's chaser in Quidditch as well as Caption…"

"He's a Chaser? Harry's the Seeker…."

"Not that infuriating ball!"

"What's wrong with the snitch?"

"James used to nick it and play with it when he was bored," Ginny laughed

"Anyways, the second task was to go into the river for an hour…. The third task was a maze; the cup transported him and Cedric to a graveyard… We really don't know what happened in there only Harry came back with Cedric… he was dead… Harry was saying something about Voldemort being back… which he was, but no one believed him…. I really don't like fifth year-"

"What happened there?"

"Sirius died that year,"

"Ouch."

"Eh, sixth year doesn't get any better!"

"What?"

"Dumbledore, died that year."

"Did anyone else die in his seventh year?"

"Uh, besides bad people? Nope, not that I know of anyways."

Ginny and Hermione seemed to have no problems going back to sleep, but Lily she couldn't close her eyes, she kept getting strange images of her _'son'_ near death escapes. But eventfully she did go to sleep.

-

* * *

- 

Sirius went around the house and finding it completely empty till he came to a room and he yelled

"Potter!"

They both looked at him

"Oh, Merlin…"

Lily came in from a different door

"Hey, Evans! Your worst nightmare has come true! We have Potter twins!"

Both Harry and James put their hand to their foreheads and sighed, and Lily raised an eye brow and Sirius grinned evilly.

They were soon accompanied by most of the Weasley family - Fred, George, Ginny, Ron Hermione, Tonks, a mini Remus and Remus

"Hey, since when did Harry have a twin?!" Fred yelled over his shoulder to his parents who nearly cried

"HEY! WE HAVE TWO REMUS'S!!" George yelled Sirius barked a laugh, they looked towards him

"AHH, Dead-young-guy!!"

Everyone stared at them, but knew they were playing

"Hey c'mon I know I'm dead, but you forget Evans and James!"

The twins blinked, then looked back to Harry and James

"Wait a minute!"

"Ha-ha, you can actually tell which is which!"

They all raised their eyes brows

"Hey, c'mon Padfoot, stop confusing 'em!" James said

"Hey, you just called him Padfoot??"

"Yeah….'

"OH MERLIN! You guys made the Marauders Map?!"

"Well their goes the neighbour hood…" Harry muttered

"OH YEAH!! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!?" Lily screamed at James Lily was now stalking over to James pointing him in the gut several times, James blinked, the Weasley twins looked ever so confused

"The neighbour hood is gone…." Sirius muttered to Harry. Ginny and the Remus' were watching this from a corner of the room, and Lily tried to keep in her giggles in because of the look of James' face, Harry looked between them frowning, the both turned to him, and he froze

"Oh my I forgot…. Is Petunia still alive?" Both Potters blinked at her

"Why do you want to know if your annoying sister is alive, Evans?" Sirius said cutting in absentmindedly, she shrugged

"Properly, I don't know…"

"Do you think it would be alright if I said hi to her?"

"You'd properly gonna have to ask McGonagall to go-"

"Eh? If Evans is going I'm going too!" James said Harry frowned and Lily looked confused

"Well I'd properly have to go too, so…"

"Hey! What are we talking about here!?"

"Nothing you need to worry about!" James and Harry said at the same time, Lily put her hand to her forehead,

"Is Evans getting up to a Marauder again?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just say you were gonna go to your sisters?"

"Ye-eah.."

"YOU'RE GONNA GIVE HER HELL!!"

Lilly blinked

"Aw man." Lilly said then went over to Sirius and thumped him

"Quiet!" She said while smiling

"Ow… Evans!"

"Yes?"

"Argg on you!"

"Oh what-are-ya gonna do?"

Sirius thought for a minute

"Wow, you're actually using that pin-of-a-thing-you-call-a-brain."

"HEY!"

Lilly laughed

"Well it's true it's small."

"How'd you know?"

"…"

"Yeeeeah! Thought so!"

Lilly thumped him again

"Quiet!"

"Okay, that was harder then the first one."

She punched him

"Okay. OKAY! Enough with the-hitting-Sirius Lilly!" James called

"Aw…." She said then smiled evilly and thumped him again then walked away

"Okay she's more like us then I take her for…" James said. Sirius barked. They all looked towards him

"Hey! No transforming inside the house!"

If Sirius was human he'd be grinning, James who now had a mischief look on his face

"Oh no…" Lily said Harry looked between the two

"It's not every day I get to chase Sirius around… Besides my life is short…." James said as Sirius ran out of the room, James ran after him… They soon heard hoofs above them. Everyone blinked

"What did he mean by that?" Harry was looking to the floor, and Lily put a hand on his he looked up and smiled then ran after his father, Lily rolled her eyes and followed, by then everyone was confused

"Someone tell me what's happening," Fred asked more like yelled looking at the two Remus' They both shrugged, then one of them moved out of the room.

-

* * *

- 

"Ya know, this isn't a play peen!" Lily said to the stag and dog, which stopped and looked at her, Harry came in beside her and was blinking

"You really shouldn't abuse it…." A new voice said

"Well that's easy for you to say Moony." Sirius said, Harry looked back and they were both Human again. They were now companied by Remus

"Well, look at it this way… You can look at yourself…. We can't…" James said their was a touch of sadness in his voice

"It's not fair…." Lily stated "At least we left something behind…." She said while looking over at Harry who smiled

"Mussy stuff…" Sirius growled and James thumped him playfully in the head

"Show some dignity, Padfoot."

"Oh no! Not you too!" Sirius said everyone looked at him confused

"Our little Prongsie is growing up!" James looked at him as Lily stepped in

"It is something you should learn." Sirius coughed and Lily looked towards Harry

"He never grew up did he?"

"Nope," Harry said while shaking his head then added in an after thought "He did grow up a little, but that was when…." The rest was too hard to follow

"Hey! You lot up there! Come down!!" A voice said that made everyone jump. They then ran down stairs.

-

* * *

- 

-A/n: Okay I really had fun doing this chap I recently added the Lilly-hitting-Sirius-act and I really have no idea where it came from… Sirius-ly :-D-

_Oyobi Kyuui!_

-.-Yangu Fuyu-.-


	6. Meeting of the Memoirs

_-Chapter six – Meeting of the Memoirs-_

-A/n: OMG near the end! This isn't the last chapter, but its close enough. This chapter they might appear a little OOC and a little drag along for some peoples liking I had trouble getting my head out of a writers block Lol, have fun with this chapy! And please don't flame me for James' stupidity-

They all ran down the stairs (besides Remus, who walked) and nearly hit Mrs Weasley and Ginny. Mrs Weasley almost cried at the sight of James ruffling Harry's hair up, Lily rolling her eyes, and Sirius looking at the house in disgust and him doing his bark laugh.

"Do you know when McGonagall is coming?" Lily asked Mrs Weasley, who shrugged then looked over to them and frowned to see Sirius whacking either Harry or James she couldn't tell from so where she was

"Alright which one did you just hit?" Ginny asked seeing the same thing her mother did

"I hit James-i here," He said whacking him again James growled and Sirius laughed and ran for it, James looked like he was fighting the urge to run after him and looked over to Lily with a pleading look, and she sighed

"Go on." James smiled and ran over him. Then Harry did the same thing

"You too!?" Lily asked but he grinned and ran after him

"Ugh, Potters-" Lily muttered then saying in an after tone "I'm gonna be married to him, oh Merlin help me…" Then she walked away leaving Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Remus' all confused.

As everyone found them Lily was yelling

"You guys are a bad influence on him ya know that!?"

"Yep!"

"You guys having fun?"

"Yep!"

Lily rolled her eyes, then walked back down James leaned his head to his right with confusion, Sirius laughed, Remus rolled his eyes, Harry stood there, looking dumb, Ginny looked at one Potter to the other. Then Harry jumped and ran down the stairs, everyone, but Sirius looked down the stairs in wonderment

"Wow, I wonder how he heard that…"

"Heard what?"

"The front door opening."

"The door opening? Doesn't it like open loudly?" James asked

"It does. But from up here it doesn't sound so loud."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to find Harry." Ginny said then she walked out and the boys blinked

"Well, I think we better follow the future Potter-"

"WHAT?"

Sirius laughed, even Remus chuckled at James' stupidity. Then they both went down the stairs Sirius counted to five before James shouted

"HEY, wait up!"

When they came into the lounge they found that Lily was talking to McGonagall. Lily looked over to James and smiled he blinked the hid behind Sirius, who laughed. He heard her giggle silently when he looked at her again she was talking with Harry and Ginny, Ginny nodded Harry was saying something to her but he didn't hear him, she then looked back to him and he prepared to hide again

"Hey, James- Merlin it seems weird calling you that,-" she and Ginny smiled then she continued "You wanted to come see Petunia?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then come- why were you hiding before?"

"I thought you were gonna jinx me…"

Lily now was under a lot of pressure, Harry looked at his mother and found out she was trying not to laugh

"I'm…. not going… too."

James blinked "You're not?"

"Don't sound so surprised-" she winced knowing her voice was going steely like it did when she spoke to him, she sighed and shrugged she then scratched her forehead

"I can never keep a straight voice with you. Look at what you made me do!" She said toy-fully, which totally went over him

"W-what?"

Lily grinned and shook her head then went over to him and looked at her fearfully but all she did was pat his shoulder and then went over to the door, James and Sirius both blinked

"Did s-she just touch you?" Sirius asked

"Uh-uh." James said shakily

"You're gonna be contaminated mate."

James hit him

"Shadup."

Sirius turned to Lily

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked trying to keep her voice nice

"You just touched his _shoulder_! You've never done that before!!"

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to control a sniffle, she looked over to Harry

"Go get your cloak; I know James properly gave it to you."

Harry nodded and went for the stairs and he heard James say

"I did?"

"Okay, I will rephrase it for you. _I know James will properly _give _it to you. _Better?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry, slow on the outcome here."

"It's okay."

"It is?"

"Will you stop talking?"

James saluted her; it was now Lily's turn to blink at him.

Five minutes later Harry came down the stairs and James took Harry's and looked at it and Sirius looked over his shoulder, he then gave it back to Harry

"Right. James, we both have to go under it while Harry talks to Petunia, at a moment when Harry says so we'll come out, and scare the day lights outta her 'kay?"

Sirius looked affronted

"Why don't I get to come?"

"Because you have no bus-"

"I DO too!"

"You do?" James asked Sirius nodded as Ginny came over with her eye brow raised

"Well technically he does…"

"I do?" "He does?" They both asked at the same time. Harry and Ginny nodded. Harry who was looking at the floor said something but all they heard was

"Godfather."

"WOO! Knew it!" Sirius punched the air, but somewhat Lily and James didn't look surprised

"Well it could have been worse." Lily said

"Wha- Hey!"

Lily giggled

"C'mon we better go before it gets too late,"

"Does that mean I'm going?"

"No."

"Aw man!"

"You're time will come my friend."

"You bet it will!"

Lily went over to Harry and took the cloak of him then went over to James and threw it over her and him

"I wonder what they are doing under there…"

"EW! NEVER EVER SAY THAT AGAIN SIRIUS OR OTHERWISE YOU WONT LIVE TO YOUR ACTUAL DEATH!" Lily's voice thundered around the room they heard crickets chirp quietly. Sirius blinked, looking like a wounded dog he looked towards the floor

"That hurt…" he whispered Lily sighed then came out under the cloak and hugged Sirius, Sirius among everyone else blinked she pulled away after a few seconds

"I'm sorry for saying that."

"U-uh…" Sirius said weakly his eyes wondered over to James who shrugged slightly. Everyone else kept quiet

"We better go." She said after she went over to James

"Why don't you just apparate?"

Lily looked over to Harry with a questioning look

"Can you apparate?"

He nodded, she smiled

"Then apparition it is!"

Five minutes later, Harry, James and Lily were outside Privet Drive. James and Lily were under the cloak and Harry walked up the driveway then knocked on the door, and waited for Vernon to come but was surprised when Petunia (he heard Lily gasp) came into view looked at him then opened the door while saying "come in"

Harry waiting a second so his parents could rush in before he did. Harry looked around the house

"Where's Vernon and Dudley?" Harry asked and heard James and Lily saying ('who's Dudley?')

"Dudley is at school and Vernon is at work, why do you ask such a thing?"

Harry shrugged

"Just wondered."

Petunia looked at him for a minute then wondered into the kitchen

"I know you came into this house for a reason – you have too much of you're parents in you for you not to come without a reason."

Harry (and Lily) blinked

"How would you know?" He asked

"I might have not liked it, But Lily was my sister."

"Wow you actually said her name."

"I have perfect reasons not too."

"And those reasons would be?"

Petunia looked away

"She was everything I wasn't…"

"Huh?" Harry (and Lily said)

"She gained everything I wanted when she got that letter. Then she met James-"

"Wow you said his name too."

"-And had you."

"Is that why you hated her? Because she was-"

"She was my _little _sister; you have to understand sibling rivalry."

Harry (and Lily) was ready to burst out laughing, and Lily without waiting for Harry took of the cloak

"That is so reason to hate Harry."

Petunia blinked at her and James, she was speechless

"I was forced to live in the cupboard because of _sibling rivalry_!?"

Lily looked at him "What?"

"Vernon thought it would stop him from being you."

"No one can stop a wizard being a wizard!" James said Lily shot him a warning look, Petunia was yet again left speechless

"You let Dudley try to hit me all those times because of it too?"

"I lost control over him; he only answered to Vernon he answered to me when he was paid for it."

Lily looked as if she was going to burst

"You-" Lily broke off letting out a frustrated-angered sigh both Potters and Petunia looked at her

"I don't get you." James said "How could you lose control over your own son?"

Petunia didn't answer him. Harry looked at one to the other in turn realizing how hard it was for all of them

"I'm sorry,"

"Just sometimes 'Sorry' isn't enough."

Lily thought for a moment then said "But that's all we have isn't it?"

They all looked at her, stunned. Harry looked toward the clock

"Its time to go." He said oddly as if all the air had been sucked out after he said it

"Why?" Petunia asked

"We need to go back to our time."

Petunia nodded slowly. Then they headed for the door they all heard her say

"Good bye."


	7. Going Back

Chapter Seven – Going back

When they got back to the house. James went to find Sirius and Remus to properly tell them what happened. Lilly went over to Ginny and started talking about Merlin knows what. Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen and stared at Harry for a minute

"Harry dear?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, it is you, mind coming in here for a minute?" Harry nodded

They talked for several minutes till something caught Harry's eye, he lent rightwards to see a floating bottle he raised his eye brow at it by the time Mrs Weasley turned around then sighed. Harry walked towards it and watched it every time it moved he followed it.

It went into a room and Harry poked his head into the room the bottle went over to several other bottles

"All right…"

"Dang got caught." Sirius' voice ranged through. Harry laughed a little as Sirius and James came up from behind the table

"Don't tell Evans." Sirius said in a silent whisper. Harry raised his eye brow and James hit him muttering

"Idiot."

"What…?"

"What's with all the bottles?"

"Got bored…"

"Heh, you're like Fred and George." A voice came they all whipped around to see Ron

"Eh?"

"My older brothers, the twins, they own a joke shop."

"They gave me the map…"

"Really-?"

"Where'd they say they found it?"

"In Filch's draw."

"Dang, we gotta give it up to him?"

"Well it will be safe there till they find it…"

"True…"

All the while they were having the talk Harry watched them

"Have you even met them?"

"Err, no, I don't remember so…"

"Padfoot, you don't even remember what happened yesterday…"

"Aw-w! Actually I do!"

Saying James looked shocked was an understatement

"You do?"

"Yeah!!"

"What happened yesterday then?"

Sirius went silent

"Ahhh! Thought so, Galleon please."

"Aw-w man, I should have never made that deal with you." Sirius pouted while searching his pockets then handing James the money

"Hey Ron, go and get them…"

Ron nodded "Sure."

He left

Several minutes latter Rin came running back in

"She's coming…!"

James and Sirius blinked then looked towards the bottles

"Hide it!!!"

Sirius managed a concealment charm as Ginny, Lilly, Remus and the twins came in. Both Sirius and James looked innocent. Lilly glared at them

"What have you been teaching him?" She asked, they didn't say anything she looked over towards the table and sighed

"Sirius, that's a poor concealment charm. Seriously grow up."

"Sirius-ly!"

"Oh not again." James groaned and Sirius grinned

"Seriously!"

"Sirius-ly!!"

"Seriously!"

"Sirius-ly!!"

"Seriously!"

"Sirius-ly!!"

Harry blinked at the two

"Seriously!"

"Sirius-"

"ARGH! SHUT UP!!" Lily roared pointing her wand at him he quickly jumped behind James. James place his hands up and side stepped then transformed into a stag and dug one of his hooves into the ground all most tauntingly. Sirius growled at him. Lilly blinked her wand hand by her side Harry blinked then grinned then two stags were there and they all stared at it as it faded the actual stag blinked several times before he went back to Human

"What the he-"

"Just don't."

"A-w-w-i- what happened to all nice Evans who touched James' shoulder?"

Lily glared at Sirius again James looked at him

"Hey, he remembered that…"

Sirius grinned. Remus sighed and left. Harry looked around. Ron, Ginny, the twins were all looking at the three in amazement

"Uh, guys you have an audience…"

"Eh?" They all said then looked at them

"What's up?"

"You- you, how'd you do that?!"

"Uh, do what?"

"You transformed into a stag!?"

To prove the point James did it again and Sirius went Dog. James pranced around the room a little. And Sirius acted cute, and then barking at James, James dug his hove into the ground and Sirius ran out of the room and James went back to Human

"C'mon…" he said then walked out the room Lilly sighed and grasped Harry's collar and motherly dragged him

"Hey- hey! Why does Harry get to be dragged?!"

"Because if he doesn't see this, Sirius won't do whatever they've planned."

"Ah."

They both met up with a stag and dog who where somewhat communicating with each other Dog growled and stag stumped his hove several times then they both ran for it. Leaving them blinking and confused. Harry poked his head into the door and several people were in there with their wands out he looked back to his mother

"C'mon we better see where they've run off too."

The Weasley's were all for it.

They found them again by the kitchen they and-

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A much older Remus said walking into the light

"A-w-i-." Sirius said he was back to his human form and so was James

"Can't we have a little fun…?"

"You've had enough fun; you scared those other guys…" Lilly said quietly

"I would have let you but Molly and Tonks are in there, Harry you should know what happens when they get scared."

They all looked towards him and he nodded

Sirius pouted and James patted him on the back

"There, there." He sarcastically said

"Hey! That's meant to be comforting."

"Sorry Padfoot."

"I'm gonna kill you Prongs." Sirius growled

"Sorry, I've already got my due date!" James said then ran off with Sirius trailing him Harry looked towards Remus who shrugged

"What are ya gonna do? He is your father after all…"

Harry shrugged. Lilly was looking to where she has last seen James

"I wish he wouldn't keep joking about it, it's serious, maybe hitting him in the head will work, but knowing him it'll just make him even stupider…." She muttered Harry frowned at her which she noticed

"Sorry!! I don't mean you!! Just- that-"

Harry smiled then looked back to Remus

"I thought you said I was like my father?"

"You are, but you have too much of Lilly in you to joke around like that, you could have been like that if certain events didn't happen…"

"Merlin if Harry was like James. I'd seriously send him to Mungos…"

Harry blinked

"My bad, again…"

"We better find those two before anything else happens…"

They were all the train back to Hogwarts, Harry looking out the window really was dreading going back. Everyone was silent. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily had to get used to people calling them by the names McGonagall gave them, but they were sensing a dread of silence coming from Harry that they too were silent. To the truth everyone was dreading it, even the twins who had left them at the station, the Marauders and the twins got on really well, considering they both liked pranking so much James had secretly thanked them for handing the map to Harry, they thanked the Marauders for letting themselves open the map with the secrets the map keep telling them. The train stopped and they all moved to get out, moving like drones they left the train for Hogwarts.

--

The next day they found themselves in the McGonagall's room she had a cauldron on the desk. Harry who had been dreaded this day waiting for it

"Their will be someone who will remember the past ordeal-"

"_What_?" they all nearly shouted

"But I must ask you, whoever it is, to not change the present."

"How can you ask such a thing?"

"The person will only remember Harry and some things but nothing more."

"Do you know who will remember?"

She shook her head silently

"Whoever remembers didn't tell us in the past."

"I praise whoever remembers!" Sirius said McGonagall shot him a look which shut him up

"I will give you five minutes." She said then walked out.

Lilly went over to Harry and hugged him

"Good bye." She whispered trying not to cry

"bye." He said nearly inaudibly she let go of him as James ruffled his hair and smiled Remus smiled and did a little wave and Sirius-

"Bye kid." Was all Sirius said Lilly looked at him oddly and was about to say something when McGonagall came in with a face of total sadness

"It is time." The portrait of Dumbledore announced they all nodded then they stepped forward, and they each drank it then turned quickly to Harry and waved at him before they wavered and was gone.

Harry walked down the hall with Hermione and Ginny on one side and Ron on the other, Harry told them what happened in the office and that they were in their own time

"I wonder which one remembers…" Ron thought out loud

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked around them and hit Ron. Harry smiled

"I'm okay; at least I know them now." Harry said still smiling.

"But really, its gotta not be Remus, coz he said himself he didn't know, it's either gonna be Harry's parents, or Sirius-"

"If he knew, he did a very good job of hiding it."

"Yes, well once a Marauder, always a Marauder."

-A/n: I finished it!! Go me!! Kay it was sad I admit, but it was hard!

Thank you to;

Karma-k2

IamTHErandomMASTER

And

MellowYellow456

For reviewing. And all those who didn't review, just read/faved/alerted. Just thanks for reading.

Happy New Year Everyone!!


End file.
